Get Me To The Church On Time
by flashpenguin
Summary: Church bells are ringing loud and clear, but try telling that to The Machine. Stranded in one of the burroughs with two flat tires, Reese hopes for a miracle to save him from the wrath of the bridesmaids. Leave it to Fusco to save the day! But will Reese be able to get to the church in time to share his and Joss' special day with their mutual friends? Two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_The hardest part about working nights is that right around 3 a.m., your brain starts making up ALL kinds of scenarios to try and stay conscious. I am NOT going to tell you where my brain led me last night, but you'll be finding out soon enough. That said, once again while in the middle of a story, my brain decided to fill in the gaps. If you are reading "I'd Come For You", you probably know it's the first part of an arc with "Share My Love" and "New York" holding up the middle. I hope that you don't mind me jumping ahead - again - and filling in the empty spaces. Trust me, this won't take away from my current. _

_I don't own Person of Interest. Wish I did just so I could watch KC's facial expressions during Fusco's dialogue._

_Song prompt: "Get Me To The Church On Time" from "My Fair Lady"._

* * *

><p><strong>Get Me To The Church On Time<strong>

John Reese was having one of those days - although if he were to look at it from an objective point of view it wasn't all that bad. He _had_ saved the number, handicapped the perps, and saved the day. He was a hero in every sense of the word…until he looked at the two flat tires on the car. And the satisfaction he felt went out the window.

Yeah, he thought to himself as he looked around at the isolated are in the middle of nowhere, he wasn't a hero; he was a dead man.

Kicking the tire in frustration, he cursed under his breath. He should have stayed home and gotten ready for his big day and let Shaw take care of the bad guys. But he wanted to do one more good deed before leaving Manhattan for two weeks. What was it Joss had once told him…oh, yeah, that the city could survive without him.

He should have listened.

Angrily, he kicked the tire again.

Joss was going to kill him. There was no way he was going to make an excuse and talk himself out of this one. And he was sure the women would help her dispose of his corpse. He was basically a dead man walking. Sitting on the hood of the car, he pulled the phone out of his coat pocket and looked at it. Dead. Like him. He wondered if showing the broken screen where the bullet was stopped would grant him a reprieve.

He sighed. He should have at least thrown his tux in the trunk; at least then he would look good in the casket.

"Come on, Finch," he muttered. "Find me before Joss does."

He looked at the horizon and saw that the sun was setting. Just like his second shot at happiness. Once he realized that Joss Carter was the woman he had waited his entire life for, he moved heaven and hell to prove that he was worthy of her. It took some work and bending over backwards, but when he heard her say yes to his proposal, he knew that it had all been worth it.

Reese closed his eyes and dropped his shoulders in defeat. There was no way the women were going to make it painless - especially when he remembered the cat-that-ate-the-canary look Zoe gave when she showed off her taser. Shaw would start with the fingernails.

He looked at his watch again. "Hurry up, Finch," he growled.

The sound of a car approaching interrupted his thoughts. He shadowed his eyes as he turned toward the west. Only one person drove like a bat out of hell: Fusco.

Reese tried to hide the smile as the detective climbed out of the sedan and walked toward him.

"There you are," Fusco greeted as though he was having a casual chat and not rescuing the man he secretly revered. "Who would have thought that I would have to come and rescue you."

"It's good to see you too, Lionel."

Fusco assessed the damage. "Are you okay?" His trained eye caught the bullet hole in Reese's suit jacket.

Reese held up his phone. "I got lucky."

"So far. The women are getting anxious because you haven't shown up."

Reese nodded toward the car and forced what he hoped was a cheery smile. "I was a little incapacitated."

"If you don't want to get married, all you had to do was say so," Fusco replied tongue in cheek. "I get that you might have cold feet, but you didn't have to go to such drastic measures."

"Very funny."

"What can I say? I'm a funny guy."

"Why couldn't Shaw have found me?" Reese asked under his breath.

"Because she wants to do Chinese Water Torture on you. I figured I was the lesser of two evils." Fusco walked to the back of the sedan and popped the trunk. "Come here."

Warily, and not sure what to expect, Reese stepped over to where his friend stood. "What is that?" He nodded toward the clothes wrapped in plastic and lying on the bottom of the trunk.

"Your tuxedo, wise guy. I stopped by the cleaners on my way out here. I figure you can get dressed and I can high-tail it to the church in time."

"For what?"

"It depends. If you don't get dressed, you definitely won't be saying your vows. Trust me. I've been in your shoes." Fusco leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "It's _their_ day, and they want you there. Or else."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Fusco shrugged and pretended to give the question the consideration it deserved.. "All things considered? No." He thrust the plastic wrapped clothing toward Reese. "Hurry."

"Here?"

"Yes. I'll turn around - if it makes you comfortable." Fusco turned his back. "You know, for what I just did, I deserve to be your best man."

"You aren't?" Reese hurriedly stepped out of his torn slacks and pulled on the trousers careful to avoid the dusty ground.

"I should drive slow and hit every red light. It would serve you right."

"How about…" Reese searched his brain for anything to placate the detective during this moment of crisis, "…uh, godfather?"

Fusco turned around. A look of shock was on his face. "Godfather?! You mean you are seriously considering bringing a 'mini-me' into this world?"

Reese tucked the crisp white shirt into his slacks and pulled up the fly. "It could be a girl," he offered with a smile.

"Heh. At least your child will have half of Carter's genes, so they should be grounded. Still…" He didn't want to entertain the thought of another tall, dark and dangerous replica- albeit a tiny replica - roaming Manhattan. "You're not marrying Carter because she's pregnant, are you? Because if you are…."

"Joss isn't pregnant," Reese assured his friend. "And that isn't the reason I'm marrying her."

"What _is_ your reason, wise ass?"

"You'll find out at the ceremony." Reese pulled on the jacket. "How do I look?" he asked and tried to get a glimpse of himself in the car window. With nervous hands, he tried to smooth down his hair.

"Your tie sucks. Come here." Two minutes later Fusco tugged the bow in place. "There. At least you look good…no matter the outcome." He looked at his watch. "Speaking of which…if we don't hurry, it's going to be your funeral!" he ordered. Reese threw the ruined suit in the trunk and slammed the lid.

Fusco started the engine, his hand hesitated on the gear shift until Reese was inside and the door closed. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Reese conceded. Under his breath, he sang, "Get me to the church on time". Fusco winced.

"Well, at least I know she isn't marrying you for your ability to carry a tune," the detective ribbed good-naturedly. "Must be your looks."

"We have less than forty-five minutes to get from here to the church, Lionel."

Fusco flipped the switch that turned on the blue flashing lights. "I once made it from here to Manhattan in under thirty minutes," he bragged. He turned to look at the man he considered his best friend and gave a huge grin. "Buckle up." Then he threw the sedan into DRIVE and hit the gas.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the second chapter. I tried to stay true to the characters and incorporate their special moments into their vows. I hope I made it work._

_******WARNING! TISSUES MAY BE REQUIRED! WARNING!******_

* * *

><p><strong>Get Me To The Church On Time<strong>

Standing before the altar, Joss cast a nervous look at the double doors of the Church. "Where is he?" she asked and bit her lip. She shifted the bouquet from one hand to the other and smoothed the skirt of her cream coloured lace dress.

"He'll be here, Joss. Maybe he got caught in traffic," Zoe comforted.

"Maybe," Shaw chimed in, but her tone gave no comfort. Joss was half-tempted to jump in a car and find her groom. But she couldn't, so she paced.

"Mom! Please stop pacing," Taylor ordered. "You're making _me _nervous."

Mila Grant laid a comforting hand on her daughter's arm. "It's okay, dear. I'm sure he's just caught in traffic. It does get busy on Wall Street during this time of day, you know."

Joss gave a weak smile. "Yeah." Finch tried to find something to say, but gave up. Shaw's eyes met with Zoë's in disbelief and surprise. Bear gave a pitiful whine before lying down on the cold marble floor.

Shaw was taken aback by Mila's comment. "You think John -"

"Could be working late?" Zoe interjected and gave a slight elbow to Shaw's side. "It's possible."

The preacher looked at his watch, then cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but is the groom showing up? Because I do have another appointment."

"He's on his way," Joss pleaded passionately. "Just another five minutes. Please."

The preacher mulled the request over. "Five minutes. That's all."

"If he jilts Joss, I'm starting with his fingernails," Shaw spoke under her breath. Her tone was as deadly serious as her look. It was bad enough that Reese was late, but she was wearing a lilac print dress and holding a bouquet for crying out loud! Yeah, she reasoned, the fingernails were going first.

"I'm giving him back his taser," Zoe returned in the same low tone. "In ten-fold."

Finch stared nervously at the doors, then at the group. _Why had he sent John out on the number_, he wondered to himself. But it was too late to turn back now. Eyeing the EXIT, he formed a plan to slip out and get to the library to have The Machine track down the groom before the glorious day went sideways.

A moment later, Bear suddenly jumped to his feet and ran in bounding leaps to the double doors that suddenly flew open. His happy barks echoed off the sanctuary walls as Reese ran inside and down the aisle to the altar and his waiting bride.

"Sorry I'm late," Reese apologized. "I got held up at work." He looked at Joss and had to catch his breath. Literally and figuratively.

"You look beautiful, Joss," he complimented with his heart in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Joss' fingers lightly touched the faint beginnings of the bruise on Reese's cheek. Any anger she felt was replaced with the tug on her heart that John had been hurt.

"It's nothing. Just a work hazard I couldn't avoid."

"I thought you worked on Wall Street, John," Mila narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her future son-in-law.

"Got caught down on the floor during a busy trading day. Apple stock is going thru the roof," he added for effect.

"Oh." The answer seemed to placate his future mother-in-law. Reese breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm just glad you're here," Joss whispered, her voice thick with tears.

"May we begin?" the preacher inquired.

"Wait!" Fusco called out breathlessly as he half-ran/half-trotted down the aisle to where his friends stood. Tie askew, hair mussed, the detective tried to draw in a breath as he took his place beside Shaw. The preacher raised his eyebrow toward the motley crew standing before him. He shook his head.

"You look like hell, Lionel," Shaw observed with something that resembled a smile.

"Yeah. The next time Wonder Boy gets lost, _you_ can be the one to go retrieve him."

The preacher cleared his throat. "Are we ready to begin?" Reese nodded they were. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of John and Jocelyn in holy matrimony. If anyone has just cause as to why they should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The silence was deafening as no one spoke or breathed - including Bear.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Standing tall and proud, Taylor raised his hand. "I do." Then he took his mother's hand and gave it to Reese. He gave Reese a smile and nod.

"I was told that the couple wanted to speak their own vows. John?"

Reese held fast to his beloved's hand. "Until you have traveled down the dark road of hell, you can't begin to understand the fear and loneliness that can take hold and cause you to doubt yourself. And when you lose everything…the pain is almost indescribable. I almost gave up…until that one fateful morning I met you. Maybe you don't remember our eyes meeting across the room, but I do. And I knew the moment you smiled at me that I wanted to live again. I wanted to make something of myself and make a difference. Your faith and trust in me has managed to keep me on the straight and narrow…but if I veer off course, I know that you will be there to give me the swift kick I deserve."

Reese had to swallow around the lump in his throat before continuing.

"I meant it when I said that you changed me for the better. And with any hope, you'll keep making me better for the rest of my life. I also meant it when I said I couldn't lose you, and I promise that I always be there to protect and defend you. That night in the hallway when you were willing to lay your life down for me was when I realized how much one person could love another unconditionally. And the way you held on to me is the way I want to be held for the rest of my life." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you, Jocelyn. I've never told this to any woman before you, and I promise you'll be the last."

Fusco heard a small sniffle. He looked over at Shaw. "Are you crying?" he whispered with feigned annoyance.

"No. I have something in my eye."

"Yeah. Sure you do." Fusco pulled out the blue pocket square and handed it to her. "Here. Take it. Just in case."

Discreetly, she wiped her eyes. Then she passed it to Zoe who blew her nose and handed the square back to Fusco. "Thanks," he muttered under his breath and shoved it into his pants pocket.

"Jocelyn," the preacher prompted.

"The Man in The Suit." She gave a little snort. "You sure gave me a run for my money as I chased after you. If only you knew how many times I prayed to find you so I could handcuff you and throw you in the back of my cruiser… But I guess you were born under a lucky star because you _always_ managed to evade me - until that one night. I know you forgave me, but it still hurt that I almost lost you. I meant it when I told Donnelly that you were good people - and it's not just because you save me and Taylor; you are my guardian angel.

"We've had our ups and downs, and moments where we came close to losing one another, but I would like to think all of that brought us here. I think I loved you from the first moment I met you. I'm not really sure. All I know is that you threw me for a loop I couldn't foresee, and though our relationship has been nothing short of a roller coaster, I can't wait to see where we go next. I love you, John. And I will for the rest of my life."

For a long minute the soothing strains of Johan Pachelbel's _Canon in D,_ was the only sound in the room.

"Who has the rings?" the preacher asked finally breaking the silence.

"I do." Finch stepped forward and handed the white gold bands over. The preacher handed the smaller band to Reese.

"John, repeat after me: As a symbol of my love and devotion, with this ring, I thee wed."

With a steady hand, Reese slipped the ring on Joss' finger. "As a symbol of my love and devotion, with this ring, I thee wed."

The preacher handed the ring to Joss. "Jocelyn, repeat after me: As a symbol of my love and devotion, with this ring, I thee wed."

Her hand shook ever so slightly as she slid the cool wide band on to Reese's left hand. "As a symbol of my love and devotion, with this ring, I thee wed."

"What God has brought together, let no man tear asunder. John, you may kiss your bride."

Cupping Joss' face in his hands, Reese took a long moment to look into her eyes. Everything he ever wanted and wished for was staring back at him, and for a brief moment it scared him.

"What's wrong?" Joss asked. She had looked too many times into Reese's blue eyes to know when something was troubling him.

"Remember when I told you that you were stuck with me?"

Joss nodded. Tears filled her big brown eyes that shown with love. "Yes."

The love Reese felt in his heart suddenly filled to overflowing. He blinked quickly, but the tears raced down his cheeks.

"Well, you are. For better or worse."

One tear broke free to race down Joss' cheek. "Funny you should say that, because you're stuck with me too. For better or worse. Now kiss me."

Reese brushed the tear away with his thumb. "Is that an order, Detective?" he smiled.

"Yes."

Dipping his head, he covered her lips with his and sealed their vows. Forever.

_**The End**_


End file.
